Eden City by Dblcut3
'''Eden City '''is a world made by Dblcut3. It is a city that is based in the Great Lakes Region of the United States of America. It is heavily influenced by Chicago, Illinois and other Midwestern cities. This wiki page mostly takes place within the Eden City universe. History Demographics As of the 2018 census, there were 367,510 people living in Eden City. 62% (227,856) of the population identified as White, 19% (69,826) as Hispanic, 16% (58,801) as Black, and 4% (14,700) as Asian. The city has a variety of different ethnic backgrounds. Some of the main European ethnicities include Italian, Polish, Irish, English, & German. The city's Hispanic population is split almost evenly between Puerto Rican and Mexican origin with small Central American and South American communities spread throughout the city. The majority of Eden City identifies as Christians, specifically Protestants. There is a large population of Catholics, mainly located in the city's north side neighborhoods such as Little Italy. There is a small Jewish community centered around Edenwood and a Buddhist community centered around the Asian community within Chinatown. Islam and Hindu are also growing religions within Eden City due to the recent influx in Middle Eastern and Central Asian immigrants. An estimated 20% of Eden City's citizens identify as either Atheist or Agnostic. The median household income of Eden City as of the 2018 census was $34,682. Around 23% of Eden City's population falls below the poverty line. Though poverty is spread throughout the whole city, it is most prevalent in the city's East Side neighborhoods, including Garfield Park, Stompton, and Chinatown. Despite the city's diverse population, it remains fairly segregated like most American cities. The city's African-American community is mostly confined to Garfield Park and parts of Midtown. The Hispanic community has historically been centered around Stompton and Midtown. While Stompton remains heavily Hispanic, Midtown's gentrification has pushed out most Hispanic and African-American residents. Today, Hispanics have dispersed throughout the entire city, specifically in Ridgewood Park and Logan Square. The city's Asian community is centered around Chinatown. Despite its name, the neighborhood has residents of various Asian ethnicities, not just Chinese. The Italian community historically has been centered in Little Italy, but in recent decades, the Italian population has begun to disperse around the whole city. The predominant language in Eden City is English, with 72% of citizens identifying it as their first language. The other main language in the city is Spanish, with 15% of citizens identifying it as their first language. The other 13% is made up of various other languages such as Italian, Chinese, and Arabic. Politics Eden City’s political system is set up like most American cities. The city is currently divided into 19 wards, each of which elects a City Councilperson who represents the ward in the City Council. The entire city elects a mayor every two years with unlimited mayoral terms. The current mayor is Julia Figueroa of the Democratic Party, who has been in office since 2014 and has been re-elected twice. The city has historically had two active political parties, but in recent years a third party known as the Progressive Party. The Progressive Party arose in 2014 as a result of alleged voter fraud in the Democratic primaries which resulted in Julia Figueroa being awarded as the Democratic nomination for mayor. The second place candidate, Angela Sharp, announced a new party and ran against Figueroa in the general elections, losing by a significant margin. However, the Progressive Party was able to win a crucial seat in the 2nd Ward in 2014 and the 3rd and 13th Wards in 2018. The year of 2018 was a year of great political turmoil for Eden City. The main scandal came to light with the secret release of the “Ronen Papers” by a whistleblower within Kingly Games. The report revealed that Kingly Games had bought out and was influencing nearly two thirds of the city’s Democratic politicians. The report caused small protests to arise which soon turned violent when a bomb went off within the Kingly Games Headquarters. This led the rioters surrounding the building to rush in and hold the workers hostage. CEO Ari Ronen, their main target, escaped to Frabanta mysteriously with his method of escape still unknown to this day. The riots continued throughout the night with great success. The Progressive Party claimed to not support the riots, but most of the rioters were Progressive Party members and Progressive strongholds such as Ridgewood Park were completely controlled by the rioters for three days. The entire ordeal was an embarrassment to the Democratic Party which caused them to lose five City Council seats and narrowly win (by 0.2%) the mayoral race against Progressive challenger Angela Sharp. Since the incident, Mayor Figueroa has vowed to clean up corruption, but due to her declining relations with Puerto Marabella, it is possible her administration could be forced to step down. Neighborhoods Midtown Midtown is an urban neighborhood located in the city's "Inter-loop." The neighborhood was once a low-income Hispanic-American neighborhood but was subject to an urban renewal project in the 1970s that led to the demolition of most structures to make way for a freeway and new development. This led to a slow re-development and gentrification of the neighborhood. Today, it is a densely populated walkable neighborhood that is popular with urban professionals and millenials. In recent years, the neighborhood has experienced a massive boost in development and few vacant lots remain. The neighborhood has been subject to gentrification and is becoming increasingly high-income. Stompton Stompton is an "Inter-Loop" neighborhood that is known for its Hispanic American population. Due to its proximity to Downtown and Midtown, it has been at the center of the anti-gentrification movement in order to protect the original residents. Category:Worlds Category:Cities Category:Popular List Category:Featured List November 2018